megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Cygnus Wing
is the EM Wave Change between the human Tom Dubius and the FM-ian Cygnus in the Mega Man Star Force series. Appearance Cygnus Wing stands tall with massive wings and is based on the swan species. He controls an army of bird EM beings by himself, using beautiful feather-like attacks but not without lacking superhuman strength. Cygnus Wing is never an opponent to underestimate. *'Parent-Swan Head' - A headpiece designed to resemble a swan. Because this is the first sight his Cygnets see after they are born, they recognize Cygnus Wing as their "parent", and become his faithful from that moment forth. *'Cygnus Feather' - Cygnus's EM Wave wings acquired their shape through Em Wave Change. While these wings may appear elegant, each individual feather transforms into a blade that can reduce a target to mincemeat when fired. Furthermore, feathers can be regenerated until Cygnus's supply of EM Energy is exhausted. *'Wave Generators' - A machine capable of re-converting released Cygnus Feathers into EM Wave Energy. the recollected energy can then be used to rebuild Cygnus Feathers or create new Cygnets. Unlike Mega Man's Wavetooth Device, however, the Wave Regenerator can only collect EM Energy of the same freqeuency as Cygnus Wing's EM Energy. *'Dancing Float-Shoes' - Cutting-edge float shoes that have been specially customized for Cygnus Wing. These shoes are distinguished from standard float shoes in almost every respect. These shoes, in combination with the Cygnus Feathers, enable Cygnus Wing to fly freely through the air and perform high-velocity spin attacks. *'Cygnets' - Swan-shaped EM Wave Bodies that serve as Cygnus Wing's underlings. Their bodies can be either black or white. White Cygnets have a tendency to fly away immediately after being attacked, while the flightless Black Cygnus will continue to charge forward even when under heavy fire. Game History ''Mega Man Star Force Cygnus targeted Tom because he was confused and couldn't figure out if he wanted to become brothers with Aaron Boreal. This was difficult because of a recent event: One of Tom's former friends took his idea for an invention, and claimed it as his own. Mishearing a conversation of Aaron Boreal and Geo's group, Tom feels betrayed once again, and encounters Cygnus. Tom then lets Cygnus inside him and wave changes into Cygnus Wing. Cygnus Wing then proceeds to attack the Amaken Science Centre causing people to dance uncontrollably in the Space Simulation, with the limited oxygen supply in the space suits threatening the lives of his victims. Eventually, Mega Man defeats Cygnus Wing, and Aaron Boreal convinces Tom that he can be trusted by taking off his helmet in the simulation (Tom had actually filled it with some air prior to this). Mega Man Star Force 3 Cygnus Wing appears as an optional boss, under Project TC's Trans Code 020. Cygnus also appears as a Noise Change. Anime History Mega Man Star Force In the anime, Cygnus Wing instead attempted to cease control of an unused satellite in orbit around Earth and crash it into Amaken. Later, he sows distrust between Geo and Omega-Xis, and later claims the Andromeda Key from him. But, as Cygnus Wing was about to awaken Andromeda, Gemini Spark shot him with Gemini Thunder and took the Andromeda Key for themselves. He tried to stop them from leaving, but Mega Man killed him with Atomic Blazer after transforming to Fire Leo. Shooting Star Rockman Tribe He appears in the last episode with all the FM-ians and their compatible humans. Abilities *'EM Wave Change''' - As with all FM-ians, Cygnus can perform Wave Change with a human host who is compatible with his frequencies. *'Air Shoes and Float Shoes' - As Cygnus Wing has the ability of flight, he can stand over holes and harmful panels without suffering their bad effects. *'Cygnus Feather' (キグナスフェザー) - Cygnus Wing fires several feathers down the row. In the third game it is now aimed at the player's current position. *'Dancing Swan' (ダンシングスワン) - Cygnus Wing twirls around and slides down two of the columns in the battlefield. The attack cannot be blocked. In Black Ace and Red Joker, later forms have him do this twice, moving in a figure-of-8 pattern. In the anime, he can generate small whirlwinds with the force of his spinning. *'Migratory Birds' (ワタリドリ Wataridori) - Cygnus Wing summons some of his minions and they travel down the three rows. Only the white one can be damaged, and this attack breaks. In the third game, the appearance of his minions are now randomized. Battle Cards ''Mega Man Star Force'' ''Mega Man Star Force 2'' Cygnus Wing Battle Cards can be obtained with Wave Command Cards. ''Mega Man Star Force 3'' Gallery Concept art of Cygnus Wing.png|Concept art of Cygnus Wing. Concept art of Quacky Lackies.png|Concept art of Quacky Lackies. Category:Mega Man Star Force series characters Category:EM Wave Changes Category:Project-TC Category:Males Category:Optional bosses Category:Bird design